The Nomad
The Nomad is the gatherer of souls and was once a member of Zamorak's elite forces. He has a combat level of 932 and can be found in his dungeon below the Kharidian Desert, near the granite mining camp. Players can access Nomad's dungeon after completing the Hard Desert Achievement Diary. Jarr will sell you a Soul Rock which can be used on the door to The Nomad's dungeon for 1,250,000 coins. The Nomad is almost identical to Nomad from Runescape 3. He is a pale, white humanoid with a sceptre and menacing looking armour. The Nomad is also a solo-only boss. Battle The Nomad utilises his soul magic and long-ranged melee. He has several melee and magic variations which can deal very strong damage. It's advised to switch between Protect from Magic and Protect from Melee. Nomad's melee attacks are faster than his magic attacks, therefore, it's advised to keep your prayer on Protect from Melee when flicking. His magic attacks are extremely powerful. His soul gatherer attack takes 5 seconds to charge, in which he will unleash all of his collected soul power directly to you in a 4x4 area. If you avoid the area, you will only take 40% of the inflicted damage. (This attack can deal up to 168). His second special attack (fluffy) strikes your character 4 times with 2 ticks. It's advised to keep your lifepoints above 100+ and to keep your prayer on Protect from Melee when The Nomad says the dialogue "How agile are you?" His third special attack happens when he gets to 15% lifepoints. The Nomad will merge his magic attacks onto his sceptre, creating a melee/magic hybrid weapon. Here, it's advised to Protect from Magic and tank his melee damage. Each hit Nomad deals, he will deal two hits (one melee, one magic). Although, his melee attacks will be slightly weaker. The Nomad has 1350 lifepoints. His magic attack level is also 400, making him very weak against the Twisted Bow. However, you will have less defence and be more liable to his strong attacks. Drops 100% * Bones * Soul Essence (40-120) You will then receive two drops on these drop tables. * Runite Ore (4-14) - Noted - Common * Shark (6-8) - Common * Coins - 20,000-65,000 - Common * Grimy Snapdragon (3-14) - Noted - Common * Uncut Red Topaz (12-58) - Noted - Common * Death Rune (200-550) - Common * Blood Rune (200-550) - Common * Soul Rune (600-800) - Uncommon * Soul Essence (100-200) - Uncommon * Rune Hasta (1-3) - Uncommon * Ranarr Seed (2-5) - Uncommon * Torstol Seed (2-5) - Uncommon * Prayer Potion (3-6) - Uncommon * Zamorak Brew (4) (3) - Uncommon * Zamorak Page 1 - Uncommon (1/64) * Zamorak Page 2 - Uncommon (1/64) * Zamorak Page 3 - Uncommon (1/64) * Zamorak Page 4 - Uncommon (1/64) Unique Drop Table * Nomad's Sceptre - Very Rare - 1/3000 * Nomad's Facemask - Rare - 1/800 * Nomad's Cuirass - Rare - 1/800 * Nomad's Platelegs - Rare - 1/800 * Nomad's Boots - Rare - 1/800 * Cape of Souls - Very Rare - 1/2000 * The Nomad Jr. - Very Rare - 1/4000 Nomad Sceptre + Nomad Set + Cape of Souls Nomad's Sceptre is a hybrid melee/magic weapon that surpasses the Zamorakian Hasta and Dragon Hunter Lance. It requires 80 Attack and 80 Magic to wield. Unpowered, it has +88 stab bonus, +78 slash bonus, +70 crush bonus and +11 magic bonus. However, when powered with Soul Essence, the magic bonus will rise to +28 and will gain +8% magic damage. In addition, it has a strong strength bonus of +81 and prayer bonus of +2. Nomad's armour set is a hybrid melee/magic armour set. It has melee defence comparable to rune armour but has the highest magic defence in the game. Additionally, you will gain a +10% magic damage and +6 strength bonus when the full set is worn. Each piece grants +2 prayer bonus and +4 strength bonus. The Cape of Souls resembles the red and blue soul wars cape from Runescape 3. However, instead of a colour, it has a soul animation inside of the cape.